Tomatoes and Zits
by sokkr-rox
Summary: Kel has a zit, Dom has a tomato, chaos ensues. Oneshot. Hinted Kel/Dom, but not really


I know this isn't my chaptered story, but I had a crazy idea last night while trying to sleep, so I had to write it! Sorry to the people that are waiting for my next chapter, but I am having slight difficulties putting my thoughts on paper. Hopefully it will be up soon though!

Disclaimer, if you recognize it, it isn't mine, but Tammy's!

Kel woke up with a slight headache, so decided to splash her face with water to clear it. The water felt very good and also helped to wake her up. She looked up into the mirror and screamed. There was a GIANT ZIT on her forehead! Nobody could see her like this! It would reinforce her reputation as a green knight… No adult knight that she knew of got zits the size of tomatoes smack in the middle of her forehead!

"Kel?" She jumped when Neal's voice came from outside her door.

"Just leave me alone Neal!"

Always bad at following orders, Neal came in; eyes covered, in case Kel was indecent, then peeked. Kel rolled her eyes, if she was indecent, he would have seen when he peeked. Plus, she probably would have screamed again, as she didn't want her best friend to say anything she didn't want him to.

"Mithros…" Neal whispered as he saw her zit. "No wonder you didn't want me to see…" Then he promptly started to snigger. "Oh, you're never going to hear the end of this one!" And with that, Neal ran out, probably to tell his fiancée, Yuki.

Oh no… If Yuki was here, that also meant that the third company of the King's Own had come too. Dom's squad. Dom could never see her like this.

Speak of the devil… Dom turned the corner, holding something that looked suspiciously like a tomato.

"Hey Kel!" He called as he caught sight of her in the doorway, "You'll never guess what I found in one of the fields we passed on the way here!"

"Um, what?"

"A giant tomato!"

"Where did you find it?"

"In a field about a mile up the road!"

Wait, a mile up the road, somebody had said something about that… "NO!"

"What, do you want me to put it back?"

"It won't do any good now… one of the villagers was going to enter the 'Largest Tomato Contest", and I think you just picked it."

"Oh, sorry Kel."

"That's alright; I have to go get ready now."

"Ok, see you later," Dom started to walk away, but then turned back, "Kel, you might want to do something about that zit."

Kel sighed as Dom walked away, as she had hoped he wouldn't notice, but then again, a giant red button in the middle of somebody's forehead is hard to miss. Sighing again, she decided she would try and find Yuki, who was sure to have some face paint to cover it up.

With that mindset, Kel strode purposefully to Yuki's rooms, only to find them deserted. Meanwhile, whenever she walked passed the refugees, they whispered and pointed. It was going to be even harder to get respect now.

Valestone in particular was being very loud. "She still has zits, how is she going to be able to defend the camp if she's worrying about the enemy laughing at her zit! Actually, maybe it will distract them enough that we can cut them from behind!"

Kel would have blushed a very deep red if not for her Yamani training, but as it is her cheeks gained a pale pink.

Yuki had been opening and closing her fan, thinking, when her fiancé burst in, looking immensely pleased with himself. "What did you do now, my annoying husband?"

Looking offended, Neal walked toward her, about to take the fan from her, and then hesitated, wondering if it was one of the ones that had sharp pointy things and a weighted base. He then grinned, dropping his hand as if he hadn't been about to take the shukusen.

"It is not about what I did, my dear wife-to-be, but about what I saw!"

"And what did you see?"

"Well, I went for a walk, and happened to be walking past Kel's rooms when I heard a scream. So I knocked, and then went in, to see what was wrong. It so happens that Kel's has been experiencing some teenagerish problems."

"Meaning…?" Neal could be aggravatingly elusive when he wanted to be.

"She has a zit!"

"Oh, I'll go see if she wants some rice powder to cover it up." Yuki then went on a search for Kel, who was searching for Yuki.

Kel, meanwhile, had decided that the next person who commented on her zit, whether to her face, or behind her back (if she found out, of course), would have the pleasure of dueling with a very angry and annoyed lady knight.

Dom had just lost his tomato when Valestone came up and said, "You! I don't care if you're a bloody sergeant in the King's Own, you took my tomato, and you will pay! Come; let's go find the Lady Knight that has a giant zit."

Dom, who secretly had a small crush on Kel, did not like the way he was speaking of her, even if he himself had commented on her pimple earlier. He had said it trying to help; this man said it as an insult.

He kicked the man, and then ran to find Kel to ask her if she had seen the tomato, so he could give it back before the other man could find him again.

Kel stalked through the halls, still trying to find Yuki, when she finally saw her. She started to walk up to her when Dom cut her off, saying, "Kel, have you seen my tomato? Oh. I think you have some on your face."

Kel, who thought he was speaking of her zit, dragged him off to the practice courts for a duel. In fact, Dom had been telling the truth, as Kel's zit had been a small piece of tomato, probably planted by Neal, and magicked on her face to look like a zit to her, but tomato to everyone else. The reason the entire camp had thought it was a zit had been that nobody had gotten a really good look at it, as she would have probably bit their head off.

Dom... Well, you probably won't see him for a while, as he is on bed rest for 4 months, which is probably a good thing, as if Kel hadn't had a big crush on him, it probably would have been a year!

Ya, I know, very sucky, but I just wanted to write it down because in my head it was just incredible. It kinda went off on it's own for a while and got very bad, but I feel better for writing it.


End file.
